Packaging boxes made of corrugated or folding carton materials are frequently printed upon using an overcoat layer (e.g., a transparent varnish or semi-transparent varnish) on top of the ink. This overcoat layer is to protect the ink and paper from scratching, ink smearing and moisture. The overcoat layer also adds gloss and color gamut to printed images. There are many types of overcoats with varied gloss and mate appearance, protection levels, and friction coefficients.